C? We Link Together
by murasaki-me
Summary: In short, this is basically Skyward Sword with a tiny bit of the plot twisted, hopefully in a good way. #9 in my series of fanfics with my OC, CC, but you won't need any back story to read this one until the final chapters. Contains OC/CC pairing. Rated M for language and possibly some lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Ahh, first chapter! Considering the fact that I suck at first chapters, this one's acceptible, in my opinion. Again, if you don't like fics with OC's, this isn't the fic for you. There will probably be some editing, not just for this chapter, but for all the chapters i post, so if you read this once, it might be different later. Anywho, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

*Chapter 1: Lazy Bum! *

Where am I? I see nothing but dark… There's this calm yet eerie atmosphere.

The ground shook. I looked down to see a massive dark figure rise from the ground. It had a billion teeth in its colossal mouth as it roared. I stood frozen, not knowing what to do. Then I felt something breathe in my right ear. I turned, seeing a blur of golden.

"CAW!"

"WHA—!" I yelled, nearly jumping out of my skin. Thud! I lay there, feeling the back of my head start to throb, my heart racing. I slowly opened my eyes to see the same shade of gold.

"Well, it worked!" I heard a familiar voice. Then something white blocked my vision. I took a white envelope off my face and my eyes met with those unforgettable violet ones.

"Oi, CC…" I groaned.

"Morning, sleeping beauty!" She teased. "Like my wake-up call?" All I did was sit up and stare at her, still half sleep and annoyed. "I'll take that as a no."

"W-what time is it?" I yawned and stretched.

"Around eleven. You didn't think I would let you sleep through the ending ceremony, did you?" Shit, that's today?! How could I forget?!

"Well, aren't you gonna read the letter?" CC asked me.

"Oh, right…" I opened the envelope and read the letter aloud:

_Wake up, sleepyhead!_

_We can't have you missing the Wing Ceremony, can we? Get your lazy butt up and over to the Goddess Statue! We've got practicing to do if you're gonna win!—Zelda_

"Practice? Oh…" I stood up and stretched more.

"The ceremony starts in an hour," CC reminded me. "C'mon, Link! We have to get as much practicing in as we can!"

"And by 'we' you mean 'me', right?" She thought for a moment.

"Pretty much!" She laughed and grabbed my wrist, pulling me out my room.

Outside the Knight's Academy, the weather was still perfect for the Wing Ceremony. CC guided me up the stairs to the Isle of the Goddess, where the Goddess Statue was. Zelda stood in the center of the courtyard, playing some kind of golden instrument. It had strings and kind of sounded like a mix of a piano and a guitar.

"Finally you're up!" She greeted us.

"The Loftwing alarm clock worked beautifully," CC smiled.

"Don't know what kinda beauty you're talking about," I groaned.

"The CC kind, what else?" Zelda said. CC only sighed at the comment, as usual. It was true though. CC's so attractive it's unbelievable. In my opinion, anyway. Zelda's pretty too, but CC's so different from everyone else. No one else in Skyloft has those glistening violet eyes like her, and she's the only one who doesn't have pointed ears. Besides her looks, she doesn't act like the other girls in Skyloft. She's not all giggly and annoying like them, and she's really tough. She's aggressive when she needs to be and quite scary when she gets pissed. People joke and say she's really a boy in disguise, but she can be a real flirt at times, mostly to me. I find her denial about liking me adorable.

"But now that you're up," Zelda continued, "You've got to practice!"

"I've _been_ practicing," I groaned.

"Not enough!" CC added. "You can't just lazily glide into your victory. You saw how hard it was for me to win." She won the girl's portion of the ceremony the day before. Even though it was only her and one other girl, they were evenly matched.

"You two sound unconfident for Link," a deeper voice came. We all turned to see Headmaster Gaepora, Zelda and CC's father. Well, Zelda's biological father and CC's adopted father.

"Well, kinda," Zelda answered. "He's neglected to practice as hard as the others."

"Yes, yes, I do admit that's true," he agreed, "but that special connection between him and his Loftwing shows much promise."

"Yeah yeah, we know the story," Zelda whined. "Ten years ago when our class got Loftwings, the two rarest birds swooped down from the sky: the Crimson Loftwing and the Golden Loftwing. Red is the most rare color for Loftwing feathers and so is the trait for feathers to have a chrome-like shine to it. So technically, the Golden Loftwing is really yellow with shiny feathers. The two birds are inseparable, just like their masters. And who were the two lucky ducks to get them?" All eyes turned to CC and I.

"Just… like… their masters." Zelda repeated slower to us. She's always teasing us about our 'hidden bond'. CC looked at me, our eyes meeting for a moment, then she looked away and turned red.

"Quit stalling, Zelda!" She changed the subject. "Link needs to start practicing!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the diving platform. I looked over the edge at the sea of infinite clouds.

"Go ahead," Zelda joined us. "Dive off and call your Loftwing." I shut my eyes, concentrating on thoughts of my bird. Something's wrong. Where's that sense when I think of my Loftwing?

"I… I can't sense him," I mumbled as I turned back to look at them. Zelda and CC looked at each other in disbelief.

"Don't try to make up excuses!" CC lectured.

"Yeah, off you go!" Zelda added. They spun me around and pushed me off the edge. I was a little startled at first, but then I focused and whistled for my Loftwing. I didn't hear any crowing of flapping, nor did I see the flash of red I'm supposed to. Panicked, I noticed how close I was getting to the cloud barrier. Damn, where is that bird?!

A pair of orange claws wrapped around me. I looked up to see the same golden feathers I woke up to. The claws loosened and I fell to the ground.

"Are you ok, Link?" Zelda's voice came. I opened my eyes, seeing her face full of worry and guilt.

"Y-yeah," I sat up and brushed my bangs out my dirty blond bangs out my face. Then we watched the golden Loftwing land behind us, as CC dismount from her. The bird seemed very impatient to get flying again.

"Something's definitely wrong," Headmaster Gaepora walked over to us. "For a Loftwing to ignore its master's call… that's unheard of!"

"I'm sorry, Link," Zelda apologized. "We shouldn't have pushed you off like that."

"Yeah," CC shared the same look of guilt. "We should have listened to you."

"It's fine," I said and stood up.

"This is terrible," Gaepora said. "Without your Loftwing, you won't be able to compete… and with the ceremony less than half an hour away…"

"Then do something, Father!" Zelda demanded. "You're the headmaster! Can't you delay it?"

"I suppose I could… but not for long."

"I'll search for my Loftwing as quick as I can," I told him.

"We'll help," CC volunteered her and Zelda. "If we split up, we can search faster." Zelda nodded in agreement and rushed off the platform, flying off on her sky blue Loftwing. CC walked over to her bird and patted her on the head.

"Don't worry, girl," she said softly. "We'll find him. Let's search the sky." She mounted the golden bird and flew off into the sky to start their search.

I went back to the academy to gather and information. I met up with Karane, a senior girl at the academy, who told me to ask Pipit since he's basically a bird expert. I found him in the lobby just outside the classroom, reading the bulletin.

"What?! You're Loftwing's missing?!" He reacted.

"I cant sense him," I said, "and when I tried to call him, he didn't come."

"This is strange… this has never happened before. I'm not sure what happened, but I'll join the search by asking around." With that, he left off to ask students around the academy. I walked around town to ask people, but they all gave me the same hopeless response. Then, I neared the plaza and spotted that horrid, stuck-up ginger and his gang.

"Heh, don't matter how tough they say these birds are," I heard him when I got close enough. "That bird's not getting' outta there any time soon…" his two gang members Crawlin and Strich, turned and spotted me. They nearly jumped out their skin and shrieked. Then the ginger turned and looked me dead in the eye.

"Ahh! L-Link!" He screamed in his deep voice. "H-how long you been standin' there?!"

"Long enough, Groose," I folded my arms and stared him directly in his sickening yellow eyes.

"It don't matter no way," he continued. "'Cause nothin's gonna stop me from winnin' the race to day, you hear? So don't come beggin' for me to let you win!"

"Yeah, right! I'll win on my own."

"You still got your head on the clouds, shrimp. Always thinkin' 'bout those dolls. If you man up, maybe you'll come in second. That is, if you find your stupid bird."

"Groose!" You picking on Link again?" Everyone turned to the voice behind me. CC walked up, looking quite angry.

"CC!" Groose said, his voice shaking. "Uh… n-nah. Me and my buddy Link were just—"

"Save it, you ginger," she interrupted him. She pushed me out the way to face him. I find it funny how she's 5'2" and he's probably 5'9" yet she can scare the crap out of him.

"I told you time and time again," she pointed a finger up at him, "you mess with Link, you deal with me. Got it?" He just stared at her with that same stupid love struck face he always makes around her and Zelda. CC raised her fist, making him jump back.

"Pff, yeah whatev," he smoothened his ridiculous pointed hair and walked over to the plaza's diving platform. Crawlin and Strich quickly followed him. "You'll be changin' your outlook of me after the race!" The gang jumped off the platform and flew off on their Loftwings.

"Urg, if I get stuck with _him_ during the ritual," CC sighed then turned to me. "Do me a favor, Link."

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Kick his ass in the race." I laughed and nodded.

"Heeeey Link!" Someone called. Pipit walked up to us, dragging my dorm neighbor, Fledge, along with him. "I caught Fledge acting funny when I asked him about your Loftwing."

"I-I'm so s-sorry, Link!" Fledge stuttered. "Groose threatened to beat me up of I told you…"

"Told me what?" I asked.

"Well, I overheard their conversation on putting your Loftwing somewhere near the waterfall. But they caught me before I could get away to tell you and told me if I sad anything they'd make sure I could never ride a bird again."

"The waterfall? Of course, they always hang out there," CC stated. "Thanks for the info."

"No problem! Pipit would never leave lower classmen in trouble!" The gloating of being a senior… it pisses me off _so much_.

"C'mon, we'll take my bird over to the waterfall," CC said once Pipit and Fledge left.

"B-both of us?" I thought out loud. The two of us on one bird? _That_ should be interesting…

"Yeah, I know," she continued. "It's against the rules, but this is urgent!" For once, she didn't see right through me.

We ran off the diving platform and she called for her bird. There was a flash of gold, then we landed on her Loftwing. The golden bird kept crowing and flapping like crazy.

"What's wrong girl?" CC spoke to her bird. "Did you find Link's Loftwing?" In response, the bird took off towards the waterfall.

Ahh, another great attribute about CC: her amazingly long brunette hair. If it weren't for Zelda persuading her to keep it cut, it would be well passed her knees. They settled on it being slightly passed butt. Staying off of _that_ topic, besides the fact that it was pissing me off right now by flowing in my face, it was so soft and silky. God, how many times have I wanted to un my fingers though her hair?

"Oh, sorry, is this annoying you?" CC pulled her hair over her shoulder. Damn, I liked that sweet smell of her shampoo. "I usually pull it up when I go flying, but I didn't think I would be today."

"It's ok," I said. "I don't mind."

"Of course you don't," she snickered. Heh, that's a bit of a disadvantage. She kind of already knows I like her. She just doesn't know how much I do.

We started hearing birdcalls—more like cries—faint in the distance CC's Loftwing zoomed towards the sound, revealing a ledge beneath the waterfall. There, boarded up in a small cave, my crimson bird was freaking out, trying to break out. We landed and ran over to the wooden boards imprisoning my bird. We pulled on the ropes keeping up the boards, letting them fall and free the red bird. He wasted no time to fly out and join with CC's bird. They flew around each other in grace, happy to be reunited.

"Oh, we get no love?" CC joked.

"We're the ones who got you out," I added. He flew over and nudged us with his head.

"Alright, now that we found him and know he's ok," CC said, "we should get back to the ceremony. My dad can't stall it forever."

We flew back to the plaza, joining the rest of the contestants. CC went to tell Gaepora everything was ok now, leaving me to deal with an outraged Groose.

"Hmph, so you found your dumb bird, huh?" He greeted me. "I'm still winnin' the race, and once I do, I'll get my special alone time with CC and Zelda."

Alone time? That's right. The winner of this race joins with the winner from the girls' race, CC, in a ritual up on the Goddess Statue. The student who was chosen to represent the goddess, Zelda, gives the two a prize, and the two winners get to show off their glory by flying together around Skyloft.

One of Groose's giant fingers in my face interrupted my thoughts.

"You'd better start learnin' how to live without those dolls," he demanded. "Don't think just because the three of you go way back, you get dibs on them. Imma be the one to win their hearts up on that statue!"

"When did this turn into a fight for love?!" I wondered.

"Since you showed up, that's when!" He yelled.

"G-Groose! Watch out!" Crawlin tried to warn him.

"Behind you!" Strich called. I looked behind Groose and smiled at what the two were referring to.

"Shuddup, would ya?!" Groose yelled. "I'm tryin' to enjoy my moment! Heh, I am so gonna win Zelda. Hell! I might even get CC! With my skills, I'll be able to get 'em both…"

"Oh really?" Everyone turned to the two voices behind Groose. CC and Zelda stood there, their arms folded, staring angrily at Groose. All the color in Groose's face disappeared, leaving him looking lifeless.

"What was that you were just saying?" Zelda asked suspiciously. Groose just stood staring at them with the stupidest frightened expression on his face. I covered my mouth, trying to hold in my laughs. CC walked up to him, making him take a few steps back.

"You really think you're likable?!" CC started. "Besides your hideous yellow eyes and your fucked up pointed hair that's makes bile rise in my gut, you've got this bull shit attitude and personality that makes everyone wanna punch your unborn babies! You're a self-centered bastard who doesn't give a damn what everyone else thinks so long as you get your fucking spoiled ass way!"

Silence. Everyone was at a loss for words. CC's face was red with anger under her long brunette bangs. Her breathing was heavy as if she just ran a marathon. Zelda and I looked at each other for a second, and busted into laugher. Groose was still stuck frozen in shock just staring at CC.

Headmaster Gaepora and the two teachers, Instructor Owlan and Instructor Horwell, walked into the plaza. They inspected the situation. Groose's stupid frozen face, CC huffing in anger, Crawlin and Strich shaking in fear, and Zelda and I laughing wildly.

"…Should we asked was went on?" Owlan asked.

"No," CC said firmly.

"Alright then…" Gaepora said suspiciously. "Let's finally get this ceremony started!"

* * *

**so... good? not? ok-ish? reviews would be appreciated ^-^ i have 3 1/2 more chapters done, so i'll probably post them either now or in the next few days**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chap! Thanks to those of you still reading ^-^;; i really appreciate it. Whenever i read this chap, it seemes pretty cheesy, but then again the title is too so i should have expected it...**

* * *

*Chapter 2: The Race for… Love?!*

Every contestant lined up at the beginning of the diving platform. Instructor Owlan went over the rules one last time. All we have to do is grab the miniature bird statue from the yellow Loftwing. He warned Groose any horseplayers would have to deal with him.

"Link," CC called me before the race began. "You remember what I said, right?"

"Yeah, I know. 'Kick his ass'," I repeated. She laughed a little.

"I'm counting on you," she continued. She seemed to hesitate for a second, then she ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me. "Good luck," she said softly. That was all the motivation I needed to win. Then she jabbed her elbow in my side.

"Don't you DARE let that bastard Groose win!" She commanded.

"Heh, I won't," I slightly laughed, rubbing my aching side. "I promise."

I joined the others on the diving platform, the tension of the whole town's eyes beating down on me. Gaepora waited a second, making the suspense even greater. Then he blew the whistle to start the race

I dashed off the platform before anyone else could and whistled for my Loftwing. The flash of red caught me and raised altitude. I spotted the yellow Loftwing and headed for it. For a while, I felt like I was the only one in the sky, until Groose and his buddies zoomed passed me. I caught up with them, dodging small islands and boulders. Next thing I knew, I was just behind the yellow Loftwing. I got a little closer and reached for the bird statue in its claws.

"Can't you let me have my moment, shrimp?!"

Splat! My Loftwing shrieked out crows. I looked over to see clear and yellow ooze sliding off his face, blocking his vision. Eggs… of course. I wiped it off and gained his control again. Groose and his gang kept chucking eggs at me, trying to knock me off course. I avoided the eggs and tried to catch up to the yellow bird. I reached and reached, trying to grab the statue while avoiding eggs. My fingers just barely skimmed the wood of the statue. Come on, just a little closer…

Pain shot up through my right side. Panicked at first, I focused on the fact that I was now falling though the air. My Loftwing was nowhere in sight. I panicked, once again falling closer and closer to the clouds. Then, I spotted the yellow Loftwing with Groose tailing it. That bastard…No, I can't let him get the statue. I can't let him win. I _won't _let him win because… _because I promised CC!_

I whistled for my Loftwing then almost immediately landed on his back. I pulled him back, aiming straight up to the yellow bird and Groose. The crimson bird shot up, faster than we'd ever flown before. Groose looked down at me bulleting up to him and quickly dodged out my path, allowing my to take his spot behind the yellow Loftwing.

"No!" he screamed at me, his face flooding red with anger and frustration.

"Yes!" I yelled back at him. Then I focused on my prize. I reached forward just feet away from the bird statue. Yes, finally, I grabbed it! The yellow bird crowed loudly, signaling that the race was over. Faintly, I heard the townspeople cheering in the distance. I swooped down closer to Skyloft to show them I had the bird statue.

"Link!" I heard CC's voice. She dived off the platform, but didn't even call for her bird. What is she doing?! I dashed faster and caught her just in time.

"W-what're you doing?!" I asked a little startled. She sat up in my arms bridal style.

"Scaring the crap outta you," she teased, "and what does it look like I'm doing? We have to go to the Goddess Statue now!" Oh that's right. We have to meet Zelda for that… special moment.

My Loftwing flew us up to the Isle of the Goddess and dropped us off on the Goddess Statue's hands. Zelda greeted us with a cheerful smile.

"I just knew you two would win," she sighed joyfully.

"Really? 'Cause you didn't seem too confident in me this morning," I pointed out.

"That was only to get you motivated," CC told me. It was? I wasn't too motivated until you hugged me…

"Anyway, let's start this ritual," Zelda continued. "I need the statues you both one." I held out the bird statue I had and CC took out the one she had. Zelda took both of the wooden carvings and placed them on a small ledge attached to the Goddess. She then took out the golden instrument she had from earlier.

"This is an instrument from the Goddess," she explained. "It's called a harp. Doesn't it sound so pretty?" She started strumming it, playing the song we heard earlier, only this time with lyrics:

En dashabu nobei shyandu dyen shutwu kieranu sa lei…

She stopped playing and turned to us.

"You know," she spoke, "In this ritual, we represent the saviors of our land. I'm the Goddess who guides you, and you two are the heroes of the legend; the two who stalled evil from overrunning the world."

"Stalled?" CC repeated.

"Unfortunately… They couldn't find a way to defeat it, but they stopped it long enough to save some people. The Goddess then took a piece of land from the surface and lifted it into the sky, thus creating Skyloft. Or so the legend says.

"Now, I have to bless you with the power you'll need on your journey… well, your senior year." She took my left hand and CC's right hand, and we knelt down before her.

"Great Goddess, guiding light and protector of people, grant us your blessing and mercy as I act in your stead during this ceremony. _Valiant youths who grasped victory at the celebration of the bird folk… In accordance with the old ways… I now bestow the blessings of the Goddess upon you."_

She untied the cloth she had around her shoulders.

"_The blessings of the Goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail, which I now pass on to you both._" CC and I both took the cloth and examined the odd blue symbol. It's so familiar… where've I seen it before?

"You do know what happens next, right?" Zelda asked, with that same cunning smile on her face. CC and I looked at each other, probably thinking 'Uh-oh. What's she up to?' Zelda walked behind CC and pushed her into me. She looked up at me, violet eyes meeting blue, our faces just inches apart, and we both turned bright red. Oh damn, _this_ is what Zelda meant?!

"That's right!" She said, as if reading my mind. Then, unexpectedly, she turned us both to face the edge of the Goddess Statue's hands. "You have to jump off and use the Sailcloth!"

"Ohh…" CC and I both sighed in relief. Damn it...

Zelda then pushed us off, making us yelp. Then I tried to focus on falling, taking one end of the Sailcloth and CC's right hand. She took the other end of the cloth in her free hand and it opened up like a parachute. We slowly floated to the ground, followed by Zelda on her sky-blue Loftwing.

"That was amazing, guys!" She told us. "It's like you really are the Hero and Heroine." Zelda was always fascinated in the myths of the 'surface' and how Skyloft came to be. She's always in her dad's old textbooks reading up on the legend. As kids, they were taught as a fairytale, but others really believe it's true. No one else in all of Skyloft believes in the world under the clouds more than Zelda.

"Now, to sum up the ritual," Zelda continued, "the 'saviors' get to fly around Skyloft as if watching over the land… but the heroes often road the same Loftwing."

Of course, anything to get us two closer. Not that I'm complaining.

I whistled for my bird, and the red bundle of feathers landed next to us. I mounted it and reached my hand down to CC. She hesitated a moment, then took it and I pulled her up behind me. We lifted into the sky and calmly soared off beside Skyloft. We flew at a pace not to fast or slow, the breeze blanketing us in comfort. Zelda flew beside us peacefully, just staring out at the perfect sky.

"Can you believe it, Link?" I heard CC. "Now that we won our portion of the Wing Ceremony, we're seniors!"

"Yeah, just one more year and we'll be knights," I added. She sighed and leaned forward, resting her head on my back.

"Today went perfectly," She continued, "despite all the craziness."

"Even the craziest memories of the three of us…" I hesitated a second. "… or even just the two of us, I wouldn't change for the world." I felt her laugh slightly and nod, relaxing on me. I looked up at Zelda, who mouthed the words "Tell her already!" Everything was just so peaceful that moment. It was the perfect time for me to tell CC how I really feel about her. It could be now… or never.

"CC…" I started, looking over my shoulder at her. She opened her amazing violet eyes and leaned to the side to look at me.

"Hm?" She responded with the cutest curious look on her face. If I could let go of these reigns, turn around, and kiss her right now, I'd take the first chance I had.

"There's something… I've been meaning… to tell you…"

A flash of bright light blinded us both. We heard Zelda shriek, and we looked in the direction of an impossibly loud wind sound. We both gasped at the sight of an enormous, black tornado. Both the red and blue Loftwings immediately turned in the opposite direction, but the suction of the twister was too strong. The birds just flapped in place helplessly. CC wrapped her arms around me, holding me tightly as the tornado got closer. Then, we heard Zelda scream again, and saw her loose grip of her Loftwing and go flying into the black tornado.

"Zelda!" CC and I both screamed in unison. My Loftwing stopped flapping, exhausted from the futile task. I gripped onto my bird as the twister sucked us in and spun us this way and that. I started feeling queasy and light-headed, and my grip on the reigns of my Loftwing slowly eases up. CC's grip on my shirt loosened as well. No, no, this can't be happening. _Why_ is this happening? Why must something _always_ screw up my perfect moments?!

Everything that was happening started to drain me. The horribly loud sound of the tornado, my bird crowing like crazy, CC and I screaming our heads off, the stomach churning of the twister… it was all too much. It was all draining me. I quickly fell unconscious to it all, somehow everything turning calm and even more black…

"…nk…Link… Link!"

Violet… such a nice shade of violet. I know that shade… I'd never forget that shade of purple…

"CC…?" I mumbled unconsciously, my eyes starting to open. They focused, and sure enough, it was CC. Wait… is she… above me? Her face was no more than three inches away. Oh… one of _these_ dreams again? But why do I feel like I'm falling…? I _was_ falling, into black nothingness. It felt so nostalgic…

CC's eyes widened before she shrieked at something behind me. I turned, seeing the same enormous, dark figure with countless teeth from before. It roared, my ears ringing with pain from the deafening sound. Wait... that hurt?! Oh shit, this is _no dream_. It displayed all of its sharp, pain-filled teeth, and a one-way ticket to death. We were falling right for its mouth.

"Link, what the hell's going on?!" She asked panicking, her voice shaking.

"I-I don't know…" I responded.

"What do we do?! What do we do?! The tornado's gone, but it took Zelda and next thing I knew I was falling and then that thing and… and…" She kept panicking, her eyes starting to tear up. My Goddess… I don't think I've ever seen CC cry… not even when we were younger.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close to me. As she began to sob, she wrapped her arms around me tightly, not daring to let go, her face buried in my shirt. I looked back, seeing we were getting dangerously close to the monstrosity. Our final seconds were ticking away. There was no sign of hope, no sign of it being a cruel joke. I didn't want it to end like this… this _can't_ be the end! If this is the end, falling into the jaws of death, then there's one thing I _have_ to do…

"CC…" I said softly, gently pressing my lips against her bang covered forehead. She looked up at me, her violet eyes glistening with tears. "What I meant to tell you…" Don't hesitate, there's no time! "…before all this happened…" Quit stalling, damn it! I looked directly into her gorgeous, wet eyes. "CC, I l—!"

The beast roared again, this time closer and loud enough to wake the dead. I shut my eyes tight, squeezing CC tighter to me. If this was the last thing I could do, leave this world with her, then I was determined to do it.

And so I did.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN! ... sorry, did i ruin the moment? ^-^;; heh, so yeah, it's probably cheesy, but it's still like an opening chapter so... nothing new... I'll probably just go ahead and post 3 and 4 now since they're typed. as for 5, it's half typed... and been that way for at least 6 months... but if i get some feed back, perhaps i'll get some motivation :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**welcome back! again, thanks for sticking through this long. This is my first fanfic on this site, so i was really nervous about posting here. but i've been somewhat forced to so... it's here now! Enjoy ^^**

* * *

*Chapter 3: Following the Blue Lady*

"No! CC!" I yelled, lunging forward suddenly. I opened my eyes and looked around the room… my bedroom. Headmaster Gaepora sat in the chair beside my bed, just staring at me.

"Wha…" I started to say, half consciously. He put a finger to his lips and shushed me.

"You took quite a beating," he whispered. "Care to explain what happened?" It all came back to me. The Wing Ceremony, the ritual, the black tornado. But what about CC and I falling to out deaths? Was that another one of those weird dreams?

"W-where's CC?" The first thing to slip out my mouth.

"In her room. She's safe." I sighed, a heavy weight lifting off me.

"The ritual…" I started slowly. "At the end, CC, Zelda and I went to fly around Skyloft, but this enormous black twister appeared and sucked us in."

"A black tornado? That's unusual…" Gaepora said. "If Zelda was with you, where is she now?" My heart suddenly dropped, and I remembered the twister taking her down.

"The twister took her down," I barely got out. "She lost grip of her Loftwing and fell below the clouds.

"This is terrible," he mumbled, getting up and pacing back and forth, stroking his beard. "Have you noticed her acting strange of late? For example, has she been talking about the surface legend more than usual?" I thought for a moment. Zelda really wanted the ritual to be exactly like the legend, and she's been researching about it a lot recently.

"Now that you mention it, sorta…" I murmured. "Why do you ask?"

"No particular reason. But I do believe Zelda is out there somewhere… alive. I'd hat to put such a heavy burden on you both but…"

"You want me and CC to go find her?" I finished for him. He nodded slowly. "Of course we will… well, I'm not sure what she'll say."

"She's already agreed to it," he smiled. "Get some rest, though. Nightfall has only just begun. You can start after daybreak." With that, he left me in silence in my dark, moonlit room. Could Zelda really be somewhere 'out there'? How would we get there? The Loftwings don't go below the cloud barrier…

A faint sound outside my door caught my attention. I wasn't sure what it sounded like; it was just… odd. I got up and quietly peeked outside my door. Nothing was there. I stepped out further and looked around the dark corridor. Standing on the stairs—well, _floating_—was a blue figure. It looked to be a blue skinned woman with the same color blue for her hair. Either her eyes were closed, or she had no pupils or irises—just all blue eyes. Draped over her shoulders was a half purple, half blue sheet, either covering her arms or she didn't have arms. Underneath, her purple shirt had gold laces traced up to a blue crystal on her chest. Her legs were covered in black tights with light blue ribbons crisscrossing up the legs.

"Who…?" I started to say. The woman floated further up the stairs, blue glitter trailing behind her. That same odd sound I hear before sounded again when she moved. I slowly followed her up the stairs, but when I got close, she floated away again. She stopped beside a room door, and it opened, CC poking her head out.

"Whoa… who are you?" She said in a mystified voice. The woman stared at her for a second then floated away, through the door to outside. CC stepped out her room, and I joined her, staring at the door in confusion.

"I'm guessing my dad already talked with you?" She asked me. I nodded. "We probably should be getting some rest, but…" Thinking the same thing, we continued following the mysterious figure outside. She led us all the way up to the Goddess Statue. The blue figure phased through a locked door with and odd bird-like symbol on it, like the one on the Sailcloth. The symbol lit up, and the door disappeared, revealing a long hallway. We walked into a room that looked like a small temple. In the center, there was a blue sword, shining in the ray of moonlight seeping in. We took a few more steps towards the sword. A blue light appeared from it, turning into the blue lady.

"The ones chosen by my creator," the woman said in an odd, robotic voice, "I have been waiting for you. You will both play roles in great destiny."

"Who are you?" CC asked again.

"According to your social customs, I should provide you with my person designation. Fi is the name I was given. I was created for a single purpose, long before the recorded memory of your people. I must aid you in fulfilling the great destiny that is your burden to carry." She turned to look at the sword.

"Come, Link," she said to me. "You must take up this sword. As one of the two chosen by my creator, it is your destiny." I looked over at CC and she looked back at me, not seeming too convinced to believe this mysterious blue lady.

"How do we know to trust you?" I asked the woman.

"You kinda just popped out of nowhere," CC added.

"Under the circumstances," Fi replied, "it would only be logic that you would exhibit some apprehension. To minimize your uncertainty, allow me to share some information. My projections indicate that this information had a high probability of altering your current emotional state. The one you both seek to help, honorable Zelda, is still alive." CC and I both gasped and smiled, relieved to hear the news.

"And the spirit maiden, the one you call Zelda, is another one fated to be part of the same great mission. Therefore, should you wish to meet with your friend, I highly recommend you take this sword before you set out to find her."

Hearing that, I headed toward the blue sword. Fi rose into the air and said, "It seems that further persuasive measures will not be required. In the name of my creator, draw the sword and raise it skyward."

She floated out the way, leaving me to take the sword. I took the handle and gently pulled it out the pedestal, pointing it to the sky. A gleam of light slid down from the tip to the handle, coating the blade in a light blue glow.

"Recognition complete… Master," Fi announced. "Now what is left is for Mistress CC to redeem the second half of the sword from the surface." I lowered the sword as CC walked over to me and we inspected the blue radiation in awe.

"Link?! CC?!" We turned, seeing Headmaster Gaepora enter the room, his eyes wide and full of fascination. "With all the things that have happened lately, I had this feeling you two would be tied to this. _'When the light of the Goddess's sword shines bright, the great apocalypse will wake from its long slumber. Do not fear, for it is then that two youths, guided by my hand, shall reveal themselves in a place most sacred.'_ I never dreamed the prophecy of the legend would come to pass in my lifetime."

"Ah, it would seem some of the Goddess's words were lost through generations of interpretation," Fi stated. "'_The two youths who are to draw the corresponding swords shall be known as the Hero and the Heroine, and it is they who possess unbreakable spirits. That shall be burdened with the task of abolishing the shadow of apocalypse from the land. Such is their destiny. With the spirit of dual swords at their sides, they shall soar over the clouds and plummet below and unite with the spirit maiden, shall bring forth a piercing light that resurrects the land._'"

"But no one's ever gotten passed the clouds before," CC pointed out. Fi raised the sheet draped over her shoulders, acting like arms. A thick, tan, rectangular stone with a green gem in it appeared before us.

"This tablet will provide you with a way to the surface," Fi explained. "Take it, and place it within the alter behind me. First, you must strike it with a Skyward Strike."

CC took the tablet and followed me to the odd, blue, bird-like symbol floating near the back wall. It was similar to the symbol on the Sailcloth and on the door into the temple. I raised the sword again, letting it charge with sunlight, then swung it down quickly, sending a vertical disk of blue energy at the crest. It spun around for a while, then stopped and glistened. The small platform below it rose, revealing a rectangular cut-out section. CC placed the tablet in the rectangle, but the rectangle only filled one corner of the section. We waited a while, just standing there in awkward silence, and nothing seemed to happen.

"It is done," Fi floated over to us, followed by Gaepora. "There is now a rift in the cloud barrier, allowing you to pass to the surface. I have recognized you both as my masters and must follow you wherever you go. As a spirit of the Goddess's sword, I reside within your sword." She jumped into the air, turning into a sphere of blue light, then floated over and disappeared into the handle of me sword.

"What a heavy burden, dropped onto the shoulders of two adolescences," Gaepora said to us. "What we have seen today defies explanation, but is only the start of your journey. Please, see it though and prove the legend true." CC and I looked at each other for a moment, then nodded to Gaepora. He smiled, placing a hand on both of our shoulders.

"I knew that would be your answer. Do your people proud."

* * *

**Wow, this chapter is actually quite short... most of my chapter 3's seem that way actually... anyway, reviews? i'd like to know your opinions please C: will upload chapter 4 in the next, like, half hour.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, i took the title of this chapter from Alaadin. But it just fit so well ^^ so now things really start heating up when the adventure starts. but those of you who've played/watched skyward sword already know that... but for those of you who havent, THE ADVENTURE STARTS HERE! :DDD by the way, if you see any typos or have in the past chapters, i'll probably find them when i reread again and fix them. but feel free to tell m if it's really bugging your OCD c:**

* * *

*Chapter 4: A Whole New World*

For the first time ever, I wasn't able to sleep that night. By the time we got back to the academy there was a good hour or so before the sun would rise. But besides that, I was too excited to see the surface world. Or maybe I was anxious. Some people, like Zelda, say it's full of wonderful unimaginable things, new plant life, and different animal species. It was hard to think of anything other than Loftwings and Remlits. On the other hand, other people say the surface is a death infested wasteland where no one could inhabit. I was hoping it was the first one.

When the sun fully rose, Headmaster Gaepora gave me the second gift for winning the race: a senior for the journey. It was a dark green short-sleeved tunic, simple white pants, and brown boots. It came with brown fingerless gloves, belt, and sash to carry my sword. The pointy, floppy green hat was… different. I'd seen Pipit with one in yellow to match his outfit and he said he was proud to wear it, but I could tell he was a little iffy about it.

The headmaster walked into my room after I got dressed and gave the outfit a good look.

"I had my doubts about the color before, but it suits you so well!" He said. "It's like you were born to wear it!"

(A.N. Dramatic Ironyyyyy hehehe)

I laughed a little, picking up my sword and strapping it onto the sash.

"Be sure to stop by the bazaar and equip yourselves well before you go," he told me. "Both you and CC will be in my prayers. May the Goddess watch over and guide you both." I nodded and left my room, heading up the stairs to CC's. She stepped out with Karane behind her.

Already, I was astonished.

Her outfit was basically the same, only the green was a few shades lighter. Her hat was flat like a beret, (sp?) leaving only her bangs out. Karane was busy braiding the rest of her long brunette hair all the way down her back. I personally prefer her hair down, yet I couldn't stop blushing. My eyes were glued on her and I didn't dare blink.

"How do I look?" She spun around after Karane was done with her hair. I felt hypnotized, unable to say anything.

"Heh, we know_ that_ look!" Karane snickered. CC laughed and blushed a little.

"But I want a verbal answer."

"Y-you look… amazing," I barely got out.

"Thanks," she giggled and smiled. Feeling my face heat up, I suddenly remembered… Damnit, I _still_ didn't tell her how I feel!

On our way out, everyone kept wishing us good luck and giving us gifts. Karane had already given CC a messenger bag to hold all her stuff and Fledge gave me some kind of hand made pouch things that could clip onto my belt. Instructor Owlan gave us each a wooden shield before we headed to the bazaar.

It was a huge building in the middle of Skyloft. Inside, there were a bunch of shops and a café. We walked through looking like two children lost in a forest.

"Oi! My eyes! Do they see the beings of two adventurers?" A strange high voice said. CC and I both directed our attention to a small tent with a small... man? Woman? "Come this way! The crystal ball shall surely aid you!"

Suspiciously, and a little creeped out, we approached the tent. The… being… had huge odd shaped ears and these tiny round blue eyes. I looked over at CC, who was staring down at the being, and she had this look on her face as if saying "What… the _hell_… am I looking at?"

"Ahh, yes! You appear to be two knights, correct?" It asked us. We only nodded slowly. "Yes… the crystal ball must have many things in store for you. How about I read your future for free? Just gaze into these big round eyes, and fate shall appear before me!"

I attempted to stare him in the eyes, all while trying not to look freaked out.

"Yes… a long journey is lain out before you," it spoke. "New places, new dangers, and new people all await you. Now go, to fulfill this destiny!" CC and I turned and walked off awkwardly.

"Umm… I… I have no clue what I just witnessed," I murmured.

"Y-yeah," CC agreed. "I… uh… yeah, no comment."

"Hey you!" CC and I turned to a woman behind a stand with bowls of different colored liquids.

"Us?" CC asked her.

"Yes you two! You look to be knights, or knights in training. Surely my potion shop can aid you!"

"Potions?" I repeated.

"Yes! I mix together the finest ingredients for a variety of outcomes." She pointed to the bowl of red liquid. "This potion brings your health back up when you've fallen ill. Just 20 Rupees."

"That could come in handy," I mentioned. I took out the few Rupees I had, maybe about 40, and gave them to the clerk. She took two empty bottles and dipped them into the red liquid, filling them up.

"I usually don't give out free bottles like this," she said, "but for some reason I like you two. Here you go!"

"Thanks," CC thanked her.

Finally we were off to the surface world. Sure enough, the tablet placed in the alter did create a rift in the clouds, and a long green column of light marked its location. We flew out on our Loftwings to the light just Southeast of Skyloft. Peering down through the rift, all we could see was green—which probably meant plants. Good, it's not a death infested wasteland.

"Are you ready to jump?" I yelled over at CC as our Loftwings circled around the column.

"Mm-hm," she nodded. Our Loftwings flew closer to each other, and we carefully stood up, trying not to loose our balance. I took her hand and we looked down through the clouds again. We took one last breath of the world we knew, and jumped for the one we have yet to learn.

Everything got greener and greener as we skydived passed the cloud barrier. We fell for countless minutes, the anxiety of the new world ready to burst out of me. Just before we hit the ground, we lifted the Sailcloth and it filled with air. We slowly floated to the ground and examined all the plant life in awe.

Fi suddenly appeared before us.

"Masters, we have arrived," she announced. "This is the fabled 'surface' that has long been part of Skyloft legend. We are currently in the Sealed Grounds. Please proceed to find the second sword of the Goddess with caution." She disappeared back into my sword handle, leaving us to wander the world in amazement.

"It's so… lifelike here," I mumbled. "And if this is just one section of the land, imagine how much more there is."

"It feels somewhat… nostalgic," CC said softly.

"How so?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Not sure, but… it just feels familiar… kinda like I've—"

SNAP! I nearly shit bricks at the sudden noise. But what I saw left me puzzled. It was a large plant… but I had a mouth… It tried to bite me again and I backed up.

"Kill it!" CC yelled at me. Oh right, we're playing hero today… I drew my sword and horizontally sliced it in half. It's top half went flying and the rest of it shriveled up.

"Weird…" I mumbled. Then a similar plant popped up, but its mouth was vertical. Thinking logically for once, I sliced it vertically and it had the same reaction.

"I think I got this down," I smiled.

"You're such a hero," CC said sarcastically. "Two down, two billion to go. I would help you but, you know, _I'm still weaponless_."

"Heh, sorry. Let's go find that sword for you."

We continued on, walking around a huge depression in the land. It didn't look like something natural, the way it spiraled down to the middle. In the center, something ominously emitted darkness. I suddenly remembered it from one of the odd dreams I'd been having. That creepy dark reddish creature broke loose from the ground. I suddenly got a sharp pain in my head, like the memory was trying to break its way out. The scenery around me turned dark and eerie. The massive beast lifted up in front of me and roared out its mouth of a billion teeth. I grabbed the handle of my sword, my hand shaking, ready to draw it if the creature attempted to attack me.

"Link?"

I suddenly snapped back to reality. Everything was green again. I looked back to see CC staring at me oddly.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Y-yeah…" I responded. "I just… spaced out."

"Oh, well I was saying there seems to be an odd seal on the door to the temple." She pointed to a large, ancient-looking stone building. There were golden-orange markings glowing over the door.

"Maybe we should search around the valley for a way in," she suggested, looking down the spiral depression. Oh god, we're going in there?

It seemed like an eternity walking down the spiral. It's like it just kept going and going and going… But we finally got to the middle, seeing an odd spike shaped statue in the middle of a circle of markings on the ground. What looked like dark purple steam, the darkness I saw from before, seeped out from around the spike.

"Maybe if you hit it…" CC advised. I drew my sword and approached the spike. I examined it for a minute, and then stuck it. The ground shook a little, then I heard the sound of steam. All around the spiral, steam shoots broke through the ground.

"…So how did that help?" I mumbled after a moment of being confused. CC only shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's go see if the door's open now," she said.

Sure enough, the glowing marks were gone, and we were able to enter the ancient temple. The inside looked just as old as the outside, but that made it seem more spiritual. In the far side of the room, sunlight seeped in through the ceiling, down on a small figure in red. We approached the short figure, and I noticed a similar blue sword like mine behind it.

"Ah… the two youths who fell from the sky…" the figure said in a high crackly voice. "Tell me… what are your names?"

"Link," I introduced.

"CC," she greeted.

"So you are the two of the prophesy? I've been expecting you…" The figure stood up and the red sheet over it opened in the front, revealing a small, frail elderly woman. She had a long blond braid wrapped around her forehead, and it dangled down in front of her face. The end of the braid spiraled into a circle and swung back and forth like a pendulum in a hypnotizing fashion.

"This is the second half of the Goddess's sword," the woman said. "The two swords were once whole, but split into two for some unexplained reason. When used together, they release its full power. It would be wise to take it along on your journey."

CC then walked up to the sword and drew it from the ground. When she rose it from the sky, it charged blue with light.

"Now, charge both and use their full power," the woman instructed. I stood next to CC and charged my sword. I could feel its power coursing through me. We waited for the woman to move out the way, then we stood back to back and swung clockwise. A powerful ring of energy rippled out around us. Damn, _that_ could come in handy.

"It is time," the elderly woman joined us again. "You are now ready to quest out to find the spirit maiden—the one you call Zelda. She has journeyed off through Faron Woods to fulfill her own part of this destiny… no doubt, the gears of fate have begun to turn. Please, proceed with caution."

"We will. Thanks," I said for both of us, and we headed through the door out the other side of the temple.

But seriously, why did she need to caution us?

Everything was so calm and peaceful, making things a bit suspicious. There was countless plant life, and these tiny birds—tinier than my hand! I'd never seen a bird so small, considering the fact I only knew of Loftwings.

We neared the end of the path and spotted some weird red creatures crowded around a lard yellow creature. The red monsters spotted us and rushed over to attack us.

Oh… that's why she cautioned us…

"Now would be a good time to use that Skyward Strike thingy," I suggested. CC nodded in agreement and we rose our swords to the sky. The red monsters had us surrounded just as the corresponding swords finished charging. We repeated the same thing we did in the temple, sending the creatures flying away from us. They turned black and dissolved into dust.

"That was so cool!" CC and I said in unison, then laughed at our comment.

"Thanks for taking out those Bokoblins for me!" A deep voice came. We looked up and the big yellow creature walked up to us. It had white symbols all over its body, which looked sort of like a big walking rock.

"Name's Gorko the Goron," he introduced. "I travel the world to learn about its fascinating history. I just recently discovered this odd statue…" He pointed to a statue with a bird's head on it. It looked exactly like the prayer statues up in Skyloft, only it wasn't lit up blue.

"Legend says this is from the land in the sky," he continued. "The people there fly on giant birds and worship them as their guidance from the Goddess." CC and I looked at each other, smiling.

"He's talking about Skyloft," she whispered to me.

"Would you like to hear more?" Gorko offered. "I know all about this mystical sky world!"

"Oh, we've heard about it plenty of times," I smiled.

"Aww, I was hoping to tell more… I just love history and myths! I just wish I could find out more about this statue…"

CC and I walked over and examined the statue. Yep, it's definitely like one from Skyloft. The second we got close to it, it lit up orange.

"Whoa! What'd you do?!" Gorko asked. "Did you use some kind of magic?" We both shook our heads. "I hear these statues react to certain things, and it could take you to the sky. But no one's ever been able to make it react before. C'mon, tell me what you did! Don't make a big guy beg!" CC laughed at that.

"We really didn't do anything," I laughed.

"Aww, fine. You don't have to tell me. Sorry about stalling you of wherever you were going."

"That's right! We have to catch up with Zelda!" I exclaimed.

"Ah! You're right!" CC agreed.

"Good luck with that!" Gorko waved to us as we rushed down the path into the woods.

* * *

well, crappy way to end the chapter, but it's done. no more chapters for a while... at least not until like next week or something. but this is just to get those of you who honestly care going and interested. reviews and all that stuff, please! c:


	5. Running EXTRA CHAPTER!

**This is something I typed up a while back. I figured I could weave in a few extra chapters throughout the story to hear some backstory that might not be fully explained in the story. By the way, before you start reading these extra chapters, I will warn you that there will be a lack of grammar and sentence structure because I'm trying (and failing) to sound like a 7 or 8-year-old. It's not an easy thing for a grammar Nazi like myself ._.**

* * *

Running, running… we always run. Why are we always running? We used to get a lot of time to rest before, but now we always run. Why? I'm sleepy…

Everything was red. That must mean the evil is getting worse. Maybe that's why we keep running. There were so many monsters, and the Travelers wouldn't stop fighting, even for a second.

"Come on, CC. Hurry!" Kazuko said to me. She grabbed my arm and kept pulling me along as the other Travelers fought the monsters out our way.

We got to a big statue that had a bird on it. I have seen it before… these are everywhere.

The new man that was with us, I think his name was Hatori, walked up to the statue and the statue started glowing orange.

"You must go now, CC," Kazuko said to me again.

"What? Why?" I asked her. "Where am I going?"

"To a safer place," Hatori said. "We can't afford for him to capture you."

"Who?"

Then, there was a bunch of orange, red, yellow, and purple diamonds that popped up down the path. A tall man in white appeared with them and he had a long black sword in his hand. The other Travelers all stood ready to fight him. But I gasped when the white man beat them all. The Travelers all layed on the ground, not moving. Kazuko stepped in front of me.

"Oh please, woman," the man said. "What can you possibly do?" He slowly walked towards us.

"I can do everything to protect her," Kazuko said. She grabbed my wooden sword and yanked it out my hand. Then she jumped at the man and the man jumped at her. They started fighting.

"No Kazuko!" I yelled. "You can't fight that good!" But Hatori picked me up and ran me over to the statue.

"No! No! Put me down!" I yelled and kicked and punched him. "I have to help Kazuko!"

"You're the world's last hope," he said to me. "You have to live! Find the boy, and your destinies will intertwine and be sealed."

It got really windy and my hair flew everywhere. I looked pass Hatori at the white man and Kazuko. She was on the ground and covered in red.

"Noooo!" I screamed and my eyes got wet. I tried to run to Kazuko, but Hatori pushed me back to the statue. The white man ran towards me, and Hatori picked up a stick. The man's sword broke the stick and he slapped Hatori out the way.

I started floating into the air and spinning. Long streamers of orange light were spinning around me. The man looked from Hatori, who was on the ground, up to me. He jumped up really high and tried to hit me with the sword. But I was floating up too fast for him to hit me.

The land looked like it was getting smaller and so did the white man. Then everything started turning fuzzy and white. It felt kinda wet. I was in the clouds and I slowly couldn't see the land any more. I floated up and up and up and spun and I started feeling dizzy and sick.

Then, I stopped floating and spinning. I looked around. There was nothing. Then I started falling. I screamed really loud. Then I landed on something. I looked down and saw feathers. Big feathers. They were dark bluish gray. I looked around more and noticed I was on a giant bird! It cawed and started shaking. I don't think it wanted me on it. I fell off it and started screaming again.

This time, I didn't land on something so quickly. I thought I would fall back to the land and die. Or get captured by that creepy man in white. But then, I landed on something hard. I bumped my head really hard. Now I was really dizzy and sick. But everything got fuzzier so I closed my eyes. But when I tried to open them, they wouldn't open. I felt weak. I felt like I was dying. I felt tired… really tired…

* * *

**So there you have it! A small bit of CC's background to confuse you even more! To be truthful, this was going to be a separate short story or a series of little oneshots, but I think I can manage just slipping in some chapters in this story! For those moments when I have horrible writer's block and procrastination, like right now ._. So, I shall lock myself in my room and stare at what I have of Chapter 5 until I get through the writer's block. Wish me luck! ^-^;;**


End file.
